Hindrance
by Bookworm426
Summary: We all know that Bella and Edward’s relationship has had its fair share of obstacles to overcome, but this time, will they be able to come out on top? When Edward surprises Bella with a weekend she’ll never forget, tragedy strikes. Full Sum. Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hindrance

We all know that Bella and Edward's relationship has had its fair share of obstacles to overcome, but this time, will they be able to come out on top? When Edward surprises Bella with a weekend she'll never forget, tragedy strikes. Will this hindrance tear them apart, or will fate bring them back together again? Does true love really conquer all?

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once (I used all of my witty remarks in To My Immortal). I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS THAT YOU MAY SEE IN THE FOLLOWING STORY. No profit is being made from my random ramblings. There. I'm done. No more.**

**Ch. 1  
**Edward's POV

I had it all planned out. This morning, before Bella woke up, I would leave a note on her pillow telling her that I was hunting with Alice and would be back soon. Little would she know what I would really be hunting for…

We drove into the city limits of Seattle not long after. Alice was practically bursting with excitement. "Calm down, Alice." That didn't seem to phase her. "If you don't turn it down a notch, we'll turn around and go straight home before you get a chance to even get one foot in the door of any store."

It was as if a switch had been flipped. She froze and stared at me with genuine fear in her eyes. I just laughed and parked the car. "Alright, so here's the plan. You pick up all of the clothes we might need tomorrow—and make sure the dress is something Bella will like. The two of you don't exactly have the same taste in fashion."

"Ain't that the truth," she muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "_Anyway, _you pick up suitable attire for everyone—don't forget Charlie, Renée and Phil—and a _few _decorations—candles, flowers and the like. I'll get the rings and book the minister and meet you back here in two hours." She looked at me like a fish out of water.

"Two hours?! I can't do all of that shopping in two hours! Are you crazy?!"

"Figure out how," I said as I stepped out of the car. She followed suit and continued to stare at me. I smiled. "Your time's burning. You've wasted two whole minutes staring at me like an idiot. You'd best be going." That snapped her out of it. She quickly shook her head and then looked at her watch. Her eyes grew wide—well, wider than they already were—and she took off down the street. I chuckled to myself and started to hum Bella's lullaby as I made my way to the jewelers.

When I walked in the door, a saleswoman looked up and made her way over. "Can I help you, Sir?" I didn't miss the double meaning in her words.

"Yes, I've had some custom rings made, and I'm here to pick them up."

"Ah, you must be Mr. Cullen," she purred.

"That's correct."

"Right this way, please." She walked back behind the counter, swaying her hips all the way. I had to make a substantial effort to keep myself from laughing at the absurd thoughts going through her mind. _God, is he sexy. Too bad he's taken. What I wouldn't give to be in his girl's place. And he's so young! _If only she knew. _Look at those muscles! And that ass! Whoever's getting this ring has hooked a major hottie! She's so lucky! And I'll bet she's not even that pretty._ I had to refrain from growling, now. Bella was more beautiful than she'd ever be. I wanted to tell her to hurry up, but I had to remain polite.

She opened up the boxes that they were in to make sure that she had the right ones and then handed them to me to inspect. They were each made of white gold and, obviously, diamonds. I had had _forever_ engraved on Bella's wedding band. Her engagement ring had a one-karat marquis-cut diamond in the center with other smaller gems accenting it. Mine was simple. Alice assured me that this was what Bella would want. I placed them back in their boxes and snapped the lids closed.

"Now, will that be cash, check or credit?"

"Cash." Her eyes grew slightly larger and her thoughts raced again. _He's rich, too?! This guy's perfect! I wonder if I could get him to dump his girlfriend… _Not. A. Chance. I quickly paid for the rings and got out of there before she had the chance to put her thoughts into action.

There was a church just down the road a short way, so I went there next. There weren't any problems. I walked to the restaurant and made our reservations. I explained briefly my intentions so that they would play my requested CD on the sound system, and so that we could get the exact booth I wanted. That left only the ballroom. All that I needed to do was request that they close the garden to everyone else except Bella and myself that night. My wallet was considerably lighter by the time all of the reservations were made.

I had everything arranged well within the two-hour time limit, so I decided to go sit in the car and think about what I was going to say to Charlie until Alice showed up.

She came running down the road a while later carrying three times as many bags as a normal human being could carry, let alone one of her size. "Could you be any more conspicuous, Alice?" I hissed sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it. No one paid any attention to me. Besides, I knew you weren't going to help, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Literally," I muttered.

"Oh, quit whining and drive." She had thrown a majority of her purchases in the trunk—all that would fit—and the rest went in the back seat.

"How much did you think you'd actually need, Alice?"

"Well, I didn't know if-"

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything." I really didn't want to listen to her go on and on about how a certain color silk would match the flower arrangements.

"Oh, and I got you a tux for tonight and a dress for Bella."

"I already have a tux, Alice."

"Well, the one I picked up will go so much better with her dress," she whined.

I rolled my eyes. How different could they honestly be? "Whatever you say, Alice."

"I like your attitude. Keep it up." She smiled playfully.

I chose to ignore her and glanced into my rearview mirror and remembered all of the stuff she bought. "Did you honestly need all of that for eleven people?"

She glared at me but didn't answer. She turned and looked out the window. "And try to keep it under 100, we've got some precious cargo."

I huffed, agitated that I had to drive slowly, but did as she said and let up a little on the accelerator. I really didn't want her to be mad at me; she was, after all, planning everything.

"By the way, the cake will be ready at noon tomorrow. I'll have Esme come pick it up."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement.

The rest of the drive was silent. I immersed myself in thoughts of Bella and tried to ignore Alice's thoughts that consisted only of wedding plans. I wanted to be at least somewhat surprised—and I couldn't see the dress. Alice had seen everything the minute I decided to propose and knew exactly what dress and what rings Bella would've picked out. Having a clairvoyant sister _did _have its advantages…sometimes. Other times it was just downright annoying. Take yesterday morning for example. She saw that Mike was going to hit on Bella again, so I spent all day on edge waiting for it to happen. I knew when it was coming, too, because his dirty thoughts reached me long before he did. Time and time again, my Bella refused him, but he just wouldn't back down. That was one of the reasons that I wanted to get married-to get Mike, among others, to lay off. Wherever she went, men's eyes wandered, and their thoughts—which they usually acted upon—ran wild. I even had to listen to some teacher's unvoiced thoughts! How disgusting is that?! Hopefully they would find the decency not to try to seduce a married woman. Of all of my reasons, though, that didn't rank very high. It was mostly the simple fact that I loved her. I loved her more than any of those immature fools could ever comprehend. I knew that she was the only one for me, and I wanted to spend eternity with her. I had come to terms with the fact that she would be changed, no matter how much I tried to talk her out of it. I don't know why I even bothered, really. I was much too selfish to live without her anyway. Soulmates—that's what we were. After Bella came into my life, she gave me a reason to walk the Earth. She filled the gaping hole in my heart that I didn't even know was there. She showed me the good in life, and that our kind really did have a soul and a shot at heaven. She'll never realize how much she has affected me, but the change has been enormous, and I'll be forever grateful.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please keep reading, and REVIEW!! They inspire me to keep writing! I'm hoping for _at least_ ten reviews for each chapter before I update again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2  
**Edward's POV

After we got out of the car, I started to help Alice gather up the bags to carry them into the house and up to her room. After taking a few steps, I couldn't hear her moving anymore, so I stopped and turned around to see what the hold-up was.

She was standing there, open-mouthed and wide-eyed, with her arms full of her most recent purchases. "Who are you, and what have you done to my brother?"

I smiled mischievously. "What's the matter, Alice? Didn't see that one coming? Are you losing your touch?"

She scowled at me, but remained speechless.

"Don't you want help? I could always leave these in the car." I gestured towards the back seat.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," she answered quickly. "Continue."

"Yes ma'am." Wasn't she was demanding today.

She rushed forward to walk beside me. "Really, Edward, what's with the sudden urge to be helpful?"

"I don't know. I'm just happy, I guess."

She smiled back at me. "You should get married more often." That made us both laugh.

When we walked through the door, we were still chuckling, and everyone looked up, surprised.

"What's with the good mood, dear brother?" Emmett asked.

"He's going to propose!" Alice squealed before I could utter a word.

Esme's smile grew, and she ran over to pull me into a tight embrace, making me drop the bags I held in the process. Alice scooped them up and ran them to her room. I received "congratulations" from all around, another hug from Rosalie (which shocked even me), and pats on the back from Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, though Emmett's "pat" made me stumble.

"I have to ask. Why now, son?" Carlisle asked me, not really caring about the answer; he was simply curious.

I shrugged. "I don't know; it just feels right."

"Who really cares?" Esme cried. "Bella's finally going to officially be one of the family!"

"She hasn't said _yes _yet, Esme," Emmett interjected.

Rosalie paused to look at him and proceeded to say, "You just had to ruin the moment, didn't you," before smacking him on the back of the head. He feigned hurt. I laughed, as did the rest of my family.

I then turned to go pick Bella up from school. "Come on, Alice! You need to drive Bella's truck home!"

She came bounding down the stairs. "You know, you really should get her a new car. That thing is so slow!"

"Believe me, I've tried," I muttered.

"Tell me about it! Try doing her make-up when she won't sit still!"

"I'd rather not."

She shoved me rather roughly out the door. "Come on; let's go."

I sat in the school parking lot counting down the time until Bella was in my arms again. I heard the bell ring and waited for Bella to come, expecting to find her truck, but instead finding me. There she was! The surprise on her face was evident. I jumped out and opened her door for her. She paid no attention to it and instead wrapped her small arms around me burying her face in my chest. "I missed you," she mumbled.

"The same to you," I answered wrapping my own arms around her petite frame. We stood in silence for a while, each enjoying the other's touch, until I finally said, "I have quite an evening planned for us."

She pulled back so that she could see my face. "Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"It's a surprise." I couldn't keep the smile from entering my voice. I knew that she hated surprises. I heard her groan which made me laugh. "Come on, let's get going. Alice has to have plenty of time to get you ready."

I could hear her swallow. "For what?"

She was so persistent! "Nice try."

She exhaled quickly into my face and climbed into the car. She crossed her arms over her chest and wouldn't look at me. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I didn't want her to be angry with me. I closed her door and then went to the driver's side to get in. "Bella, we don't have to go." I was almost positive that she'd enjoy herself tonight, but I couldn't force her to go out if she didn't want to. Technically speaking, I could, but I would never do that to her.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just—" I didn't want to make her feel bad about it, so I cut off her flow of words with a kiss. I had longed for her touch all day.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Bella. If you don't want to go, we won't."

"Would you stop that? I'm sure Alice is getting impatient."

I smiled the grin I knew she loved and backed out of the parking space. "We'll probably beat her there." She looked at me in confusion. I smiled again. "She's driving your truck home." Realization dawned on her face and she looked down sheepishly. I laughed.

We got to the house in a decent amount of time (I drove a little slower than usual to allow Alice more time to beat us there.), and Alice came marching down the steps to retrieve my Bella to get her ready for the night. She dragged Bella out of the car, leaving her in a daze, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Be careful, Alice. I'd like her back in one piece!" I climbed out of the car, too.

Alice honestly looked offended, but I knew she didn't take it seriously. "Have confidence, dear brother."

I walked over to them and tilted Bella's head up with my index finger so as to kiss her before she was taken away from me for two whole ours! "See you soon," I said, purposely breathing into her face in an attempt to calm her down slightly. I could hear her pulse racing.

Alice started to lead—more like drag—Bella to the house, and I saw her glance over her shoulder at me with a puzzled expression before she disappeared into the house. Now it was time for the hard part.

I ran upstairs and changed into my tux for the night. I wore one of the two Alice had gotten for me this morning. I couldn't distinguish a substantial difference between this one and the one I already had, but I wasn't exactly an expert on this type of thing. I exchanged my Volvo keys for the ones to the Aston Martin and walked back to the garage. There she sat, beautiful as ever, and I quickly got in and started it. I was soon headed to Charlie's.

**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so I'm just wondering whether or not you all think I should continue this. I have a really good storyline planned out (I think it is, anyway), but if no one is going to read it, I won't bother. I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3  
**Edward's POV

When I pulled in the drive, I listened for his thoughts to get an idea of how this would turn out. They were fairly calm; that was a good sign. I wish I would've asked Alice how this turned out, but I never really had the chance to do so.

I got out and walked to the door. I knocked and heard Charlie huff his way over to answer it. His thoughts became confused and somewhat agitated when he saw me dressed the way I currently was and without Bella.

"Hello, Chief Swan. Could I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure, but where's Bella?" He looked around me to my car to see if he could spot her.

"She's with Alice getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"That's what I'd like to talk to you about."

"I see. Come in—sit." He pointed to the sofa and he sat in his recliner. I situated myself on the edge facing him with my elbows on my knees and my fingers interlaced. I rested hunched over and stared at my hands. "In answer to your first question, I've planned to take Bella out to dinner in Port Angeles and then go up to Seattle for a while. While we're there, I've made arrangements to have a garden at a ballroom reserved for just the two of us." I looked up into his eyes. "I want to ask her to marry me."

He simply sat there for a short while thinking. _Is he serious?! There isn't a chance in Hell I'm going to let him marry her. Especially now—they're still in high school for goodness sake! Marriage at 18 __does__not__work__!_

Then his thoughts mellowed out a bit.

_Maybe he's not such a bad kid after all. He __is__ asking me first. He's actually asking for my permission. I didn't think he had it in him. Bella was right—he is old-fashioned. It's obvious they love eachother deeply, but what if he leaves again?_

I had to strain to keep my face from portraying the emotion I was experiencing due to the images running through his mind.

_Marriage is a big commitment, though. I'm sure he knows that. Dr. Cullen would've taught him that much. Maybe that's what he's trying to do: prove to everyone that he's not going to leave her again. If he does, I'll throw his ass in a cell. But I've got to give him credit, I didn't have the guts to ask Renée's parents first, and look at where that got us. But I really think they could make it work. Anyone with half a brain can see that she means the world to him. And I know she loves him. It's going to happen sooner or later, anyway…_

"Go for it, Kid." He smiled at me and reached out to shake my hand. I took it in both of mine and shook it vigorously. A smile had broken out across my face, and it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I let go before it aroused suspicion. He had already put it off to nerves.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

"Just make sure you're doing the right thing. Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life."

"I'm glad to hear that. What do your parents think about this, Edward?"

"They were overjoyed. Everyone was. They already think of Bella as part of the family."

"That's good to know." He looked slightly nervous, now. "Can I see the ring?"

I smiled—well, wider. "Of course." I reached into my coat and pulled the box out of the inside pocket of my jacket. I snapped the lid open, revealing the glistening gems and held it out to him.

He whistled. "It's really nice, Edward. It must've cost a fortune."

I wasn't going to lie to him; it wasn't cheap by any means. "Only the best for Bella."

His thoughts were of approval and agreement.

He snapped the lid closed and handed it back to me. "You know, you're turning out to be an okay kid." He was threatening me in his mind. I knew he was expending the effort to be civil towards me for Bella's sake.

"Thanks, Chief. I really appreciate that."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Charlie, then." I looked at the clock. "Well, I should be going."

He opened the door for me. "Good luck, Edward."

"Thank you, Charlie. You have no idea how much this all means to me."

"You're welcome, kid." He clapped me on the shoulder.

I started to walk to the car, but stopped and turned around. "Charlie, if she accepts, I'd like to have the ceremony tomorrow."

"That soon?"

"I don't want her to feel uncomfortable with a long engagement. That, and I couldn't stand it," I added as an afterthought.

He laughed.

"I mailed two plane tickets to Florida. I'll call Renée and tell her whether they're for a wedding or just a visit. I know Bella's been wanting to see her." She talks about her often in her sleep. I didn't deem it necessary to reveal that bit of information to Charlie. He didn't have a clue that I spent almost every night in his daughter's room, and he didn't need to find out—especially now. He was just beginning to accept me.

"Bella would like that. You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes. I want everything to be perfect for her."

"I'll see you soon, then" I nodded, and he closed the door. I couldn't help but hear his thoughts. _He really does care about her… _I smiled to myself and climbed into my car. He had no idea.

I stopped at a store on my way home to purchase a dozen roses. The cashier was practically drooling. How disgusting. You'd think people would have the decency to keep themselves together. I quickly paid for them and hurried out to my car. Alice should have Bella ready to go soon. I peeled out of the parking lot and sped home. I just couldn't wait to see my Bella.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's kinda slow, but I need to get all of this set up. Did you like Charlie's response? Hate it? Give me something! I've gotten hits, but no reviews... Do any of you like it? Am I wasting your time? I need some response here! It's really discouraging! I'm losing my muse... Review? Anyone????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4  
**Bella's POV

This has to have been the worst day I've had in a really long time. This morning, I woke up and Edward was gone. He left a note on a pillow next to my head saying that he had gone hunting with Alice and that he would be back in time to pick me up from school. I assumed Alice would be taking my truck home.

To make matters worse, without Edward with me, Mike, along with a certain few others, had found it the opportune time to pounce. They just didn't get that I was Edward's and no one else's. I wasn't going to leave him, let alone for them, and apparently, me alone was a sure sign that the aforementioned had just happened. What would it take to drill the fact that I would _never _go out with any of them through their thick skulls? Thank God it was Friday. I was just giving myself a headache, so I altered my train of thought to Edward and the fact that I would be in his arms again soon.

As soon as the bell rang, I grabbed my books and threw them into my bag. I ran as fast as was safe outside and through the parking lot to where I had parked my truck this morning, but instead of finding the red rust-bucket, I found Edward's sleek Volvo instead. When he saw me, he jumped out and came over to open my door for me. I ignored the open door and threw my arms around him. "I missed you," I whispered into his cool chest.

"As did I," he answered as he wrapped his stone cold arms around me. We stood like that for a while, relishing in each other's embrace. "I have quite an evening planned for us," he said conversationally.

I pulled back slightly to take in his expression. His crooked grin was spread across his face and it made my heart flutter. "Oh? Care to elaborate?"

"It's a surprise," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice. He knew I hated surprises.

I groaned, and that only made him laugh out loud.

"We'd best be getting back. Alice has to have plenty of time to get you ready."

I gulped. "For what?"

"Nice try."

I huffed and climbed into the car. I folded my arms across my chest and stared intently out the window.

He was now in his own seat. I could feel his eyes staring at me. "Bella, we don't have to go." He sounded hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant, it's just—"

He captured my lips in a swift but gentle kiss, cutting off any and all means of speech. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Bella. If you don't want to go, we won't."

I hated it when he did this. I really did want to spend the evening with him, but the Bella-Barbie part I was NOT looking forward to—and he knew I hated surprises… "Would you stop that? I'm sure Alice is getting impatient."

He smiled that crooked grin of his and chuckled. He backed the car expertly out of the parking space.

With his crazy driving, we were at his house in no time. Alice marched down the steps and was hauling me out of the car before I had a chance to do anything about it.

"Be careful, Alice. I'd like her back in one piece." He laughed as he too climbed out of the car.

"Have confidence, dear brother." She sounded offended.

Edward walked over and, using his fore-finger to tilt my chin up, kissed me briefly. "See you soon," he whispered.

Alice began to drag me towards the house, and I threw one last fleeting glance over my shoulder at Edward. _What was he planning?_

I soon found myself all but tied to the chair as Alice made the final touches on my hair. She had given me a dark blue, floor-length dress that shimmered when the light hit it just right and forced me into it. She had also subtly done my make-up and added some slight curl to my hair and styled it. I had to admit, this was Alice at her best. My thoughts were cut short when Alice handed me a pair of silver high heels. The look on her face prevented any comment I might have had, and I put the shoes on without complaint. She smiled and clapped her hands when I stood back up. She led me out of her bathroom and down the stairs.

I grinned when I saw Edward. He was wearing a tux, and he smiled hugely back at me as I descended the staircase. Oh, was he sexy. And mine. He pulled me into a tight embrace when I reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful, Bella. Absolutely stunning," he whispered silkily into my ear.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

He flashed me a grin, letting go of my waist, and handed me a bouquet of roses. They were beautiful, of course, and they smelled heavenly. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Alice walked over and grabbed the roses from me and walked away muttering something about water.

"You tell me. Am I dressed for the occasion?"

"Perfect."

"Well then let's go."

He held his hand out to me palm-up and bowed slightly at the waist. "Shall we?"

I giggled and took his hand. He led me out the door to the Vanquish. This must be something special to get out the Aston Martin. Memories of the last time I rode in this particular flashed though my mind. Now I was getting slightly apprehensive. "Uh, Edward, please tell me we're not going to Prom again."

"We're not going to Prom," he chuckled. "I've already subjected you to that. I'm hoping you'll like tonight much more than that."

I was being so stupid. Prom was months away. "Would you just tell me where we're going already?"

"In due time, my love. All will be revealed in due time." He helped me into the car, making sure I was safely in my seat, before shutting the door and walking to the driver's side and gracefully climbing in

My hands were shaking in anticipation and I was fumbling with the buckle to my seatbelt. Edward, noticing my problem, smiled and leaned over to buckle it himself in one fluid movement, however, he didn't take his hands away. Instead, he picked up my hands and brought them to his lips. His touch was extremely gentle, and my heart fluttered at this simple contact. He grinned mischievously at me and leaned over to kiss me properly.

When our lips met, any apprehension left in my body quickly evanesced. My heart sped up and my fingers knotted in his already-untidy (but incredibly gorgeous) hair.

As quickly as it had started, our kiss ended. Edward pulled away smiling slightly. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you, Edward Cullen." His lopsided grin grew and he put the key in the ignition. The engine came to life. He picked up my hand and kissed it again before resting our clasped hands on the seat between us where they stayed for the rest of the ride.

* * *

It didn't take very long for me to figure out we were heading to Port Angeles. As we got closer, the _Welcome to Port Angeles _sign was a dead giveaway. Finally, my curiosity got the best of me, and I just had to ask. "Edward, _where_ are we going?" What was there to do in Port Angeles that required this attire?

"Patience, Bella. We're almost there." He kissed my hand again. What a suck-up.

All of a sudden, he whipped the car into a parking space and cut the engine. He looked over to me and flashed me a smile. "We're here."

**A/N: I know, not a very eventful chapter, but this is what I've got—sorry! I wanted to give you more, but my hectic schedule had other plans. I have a new appreciation for those who can update often. How do you do it?!?! With some response, hopefully I can update this soon. I have it already written, but it needs to be edited and typed. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch. 5**  
Bella's POV

He climbed agilely out of the car and walked around to open my door for me. I took the hand that he offered to me and stood up. I glanced around, still unsure of his plans. He still had that idiotic—yet stunning—smirk plastered across his face and a twinkle in his butterscotch eyes. I decided that if he wasn't going to tell me what we were doing now, then he never was. "What are we doing?"

Now he grinned. "I'm taking you to dinner." He gestured tot he restaurant across the street—La Bella Italia.

It all clicked into place, now. This was the same place that Edward had first taken me to—on the same night that my questions had finally been answered. That memory was crystal clear in my head, and I began to cry when I realized that he had told me the exact same thing—"I'm taking you to dinner"—when I'd asked him what he was doing oh so long ago. Could he be any more romantic?

Edward, not knowing the reason behind my tears, seemed slightly panicked at my reaction to his simple statement and hastily wiped away my tears. "What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing, Edward. Nothing's wrong. It's wonderful—absolutely perfect."

He smiled and took my hand. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." I reached up on my toes to give him a quick kiss. He smiled and began to lead the way into the restaurant. "What can I say? You're bringing out the hopeless romantic in me."

"I wouldn't say 'hopeless'. There's a chance for you yet," I said. The sarcasm was easily detectable in my voice.

When we walked in, the hostess looked up to us. She briefly glanced at me and then her eyes roved Edward's body. I clung to his arm possessively and glared at the blonde. "Right this way," she said in a sickly sweet voice with a grin to match.

She led us to a booth in a secluded section of the restaurant. Edward walked beside me with his hand resting on the small of my back. She stopped and gestured to a booth. It was the same one as before. Now I was sure that Edward had had this all arranged, but for what?

"Here you are," she said, placing the menus on the table. "Your server will be with you shortly." She flashed was she intended to be a sultry smile at Edward before walking away, but he ignored her. His eyes remained trained on me, and they held so much love and devotion that it made my heart flutter. He smiled gently at the sound.

He waited for me to sit down and then walked over to sit opposite me. We gazed into eachother's eyes, and I reached across the table to clasp his hands that sat limply on the table. I smiled when he brought our entwined hands to his lips, kissing my hand. I giggled to myself at how much things had changed.

"What is it that you find so humorous, Bella?"

"Nothing, really. I was just thinking about how the last time we were here, you'd barely touch me, let alone kiss me."

"Mind over matter," he reminded me, tapping his temple.

"How could I forget?" I smiled slightly and subconsciously leaned forward. Edward mirrored my movements. We stared at eachother until Edward closed the gap between us and kissed me. There was something different about this kiss that I couldn't quite put my finger on, but dismissed it because all too soon, Edward broke away, just like he always did. I felt my face slip into a pout, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"The waitress is coming," he explained. I huffed and leaned against the back of the bench.

Right on cue, the waitress appeared with her notepad and pen at the ready. "Hi, my name's Jenny, and I'll be your server tonight. What would you like to drink?"

"Two cokes?" Edward arched his eyebrows at me questioningly.

I smiled. "Two cokes," I conformed.

"Two cokes it is. Do you know what you'd like to order, or do you need some more time?"

I hadn't even touched the menu, nor had Edward, though I didn't expect him to. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli, please."

"Okay," she said, scribbling it down on her pad of paper. She then turned to Edward. "Anything for you, sir?"

"Nothing for me, thanks."

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your ravioli." She took the menus and headed to the kitchen.

"Mushroom ravioli, huh?" Edward asked, a grin playing at the corner of his lips.

"Couldn't have it any other way."

"Of course not," He agreed. The grin was no linger and inkling. He then reached for my hands and held them between both of his. Our elbows rested on the table, and I became lost in his gaze. That seemed to be happening a lot tonight.

"Breathe, Bella," he reminded me after a while.

I blushed and took a deep breath, looking down into my lap in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. I hadn't even realized that I had stopped breathing. My eyes landed on my dress, and another thought came to me. "Edward, aren't we a little overdressed?"

He smiled that crooked grin of his and answered, "The night is still young, my dearest Bella. Our evening has only just begun."

How's that for cryptic? He let me ponder that thought until the waitress brought my food out to me. "Here you go. Enjoy." She left just as fast as she had come.

Edward's smug look and vague comment only made me even more inquisitive than before. He noticed and just shook his head. "Never mind, Bella. Just eat."

I did as I was told and took a bite of the pasta. We sat in silence for a while, which is when I heard the music coming from the speaker system—my lullaby. Tonight was just too perfect. I looked up into his eyes, and started to cry again. Faster than my mere human mind could process, I found myself seated sideways on Edward's lap with my head resting on his shoulder. He was smoothing my hair in a calming manner. "Please don't cry, my love. I can't bear to see you cry."

"I can't help it," I sniffed.

"Do you like it, then?"

"No." His face fell, and he looked down. I reached up to touch his face forcing him to meet my eyes. "I absolutely love it. And I love you—with all my heart."

His eyes lit up, and a smile broke out across his face. "I'm glad you like it. Now you'd better eat; your food is getting cold." He looked at my plate as he said this and his face scrunched up. His expression made me laugh.

"Yeah, well, they can't all be mountain lions, but it's edible, I suppose."

"That's not funny, Bella." His face grew stern.

"It is, and you know it," I said, tapping my index finger on his nose.

He rolled his eyes at me and then returned to his seat. I smiled at him across the table and took another bite. I couldn't resist; I had to ask him. I speared another ravioli and stuck it in front of his face. "You're sure you don't want a bite?"

"I'm sure." He smiled back at me and watched me eat until my plate was clean and my glass was empty, along with his. He looked up to hail a waitress, but she had already appeared. I'd bet anything she had watched us the entire time we were here. He slipped a bill into the folder and told her to keep the changed. We both stood up after she left, and he took my hand and led me to the door.

A blast of cold air made me shiver when we stepped outside. Edward hurried us over to the car and turned the heat on. I quickly turned it off. "Edward, it's not that cold; it was just a draft."

"If you're sure…" He seemed uncertain.

"Yes, I am."

He pulled out of the parking space and off down another road. I was getting giddy, and I couldn't take it anymore. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going, there, driver?"

"Nope." One syllable—that's all I got. Wasn't he helpful tonight?

"I thought we were passed all the evasiveness," I mumbled with a smile.

He chuckled. "I swear I've heard that somewhere before."

"Yeah, it does sound kind of familiar, doesn't it?"

He was still laughing, but harder now. "Oh, Bella." He shook his head, and his chest quivered with his laughter.

I couldn't help it. I started to laugh, too. His uplifted mood was contagious. I had never seen him so carefree. I liked him this way. He was acting like the happy-go-lucky teenager he appeared to be and not the overly protective 90-year-old vampire I knew him as. He deserved to relax sometimes. Whatever he had planned for tonight was making him extremely light-hearted, and I wished he would do it more often. He needed to have fun sometimes, and I would gladly do whatever he wanted me to do to give him that.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. There is much more in store for their evening out, so don't think that was it. Today was a snow day, so I had some time to write…for once. I would've posted it sooner, but I had to go shovel snow for two hours…blech. Anyway, review!! Please? Pretty please? Oh, and by the way, Charlie is going to be a little bit out of character in the next chapter…I guess he already was before, though, but I thought I'd throw that out there.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6**  
Bella's POV

Edward drove for a while, and when we started to drive past a few buildings, he brought the speed down to around 70 mph. The idea that I was calm about the fact that he considered this slow had definitely changed since our last trip to that restaurant…

He made it into town and again whipped into a parking spot like it was nothing. I looked around after he helped me out of the car. All of the buildings were big and fancy. I didn't have a clue as to where we were. He drove past the signs faster than I could read them, although that was probably part of the plan…

He extended his elbow to me, and I linked my arm with his. We walked towards a very large building with a big dome roof. As we got closer, I could make out sign that labeled this as a ballroom. You have _got_ to be kidding me! I can't dance, and Edward knows this! I stopped and looked up at him, panic clearly written across my face; I was sure of it. He chuckled and patted my hand. "Relax, Bella. I won't let you hurt yourself—or anyone else, for that matter."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I crossed my arms across my chest in a very stubborn manner.

"I'm not trying to be funny; I'm serious."

"I was—" I saw the smirk on his face and ended my sentence before I made myself sound any stupider. "Nevermind," I mumbled. I could feel the blush already creeping up my neck.

"Don't be embarrassed, Bella. All you need to do is enjoy yourself. Can you do that for me tonight? Please?"

"If I must," I huffed sarcastically. I couldn't resist him anything.

"Yes, you do, and I love you for it."

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He smiled back at me. "Relax." He planted a smoothing kiss on my lips, and I already felt calmer. Why did I let him do this to me?! Because I love him, that's why. Great, now I'm talking to myself…Though that's not so bad, it's the answering I should be concerned about…

We made our way to the entrance, and the doorman smiled knowingly at us as he opened the door. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Good evening," Edward replied pleasantly, inclining his head.

"And to you, too, miss. I hope you enjoy yourselves."

I smiled shyly back at him and mumbled my thanks.

So Edward had been here before? I wondered what he had done to make the _doorman_ know his name…

The room we walked into took my breath away. There were skylights in the ceiling giving you a clear view of Seattle's star-filled night sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight. The marble dance floor was buffed to perfection and shimmered in the light shining down from ornate crystal chandeliers. A small orchestra played in the far corner of the room. The dancers gracefully whirled and leapt around the room in gorgeous apparel. I gawked at the sight before me. "E-Edward," I stammered, "are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, Bella." He took my hand and led me out onto the floor. He extended our clasped hands and placed his other on my waist. I rested mine on his muscled shoulder and waited for the music to start. When the dance began, Edward took the lead, and I did my best to mirror his steps. He held me tight whenever I stumbled and it was almost unnoticeable. After a while, he unexpectedly took hold of my waist with both hands and lifted me up into the air and spun me around. I smiled hugely down at him and laughed. The tension was slowly leaving my body, and I found myself actually enjoying this. Edward noticed, and, smiling, spun me around again. After about two more waltzes, I was really getting the hang of this and could actually dance without too much trouble.

"You see," Edward started, "I told you that you'd enjoy yourself."

"Yep, you did."

"Aren't you?"

"What do you think?" I started. He didn't answer. "Yes, I love it!"

His face broke out into a smile. "I'm glad."

We danced for a while longer. I really was enjoying myself—until he said, "I have another surprise for you."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm." He nodded.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Out with it!"

He stopped dancing altogether and simply looked at me, astonished. "Bella, are you sure you're feeling all right?" he joked. He put his hand on my forehead for a dramatic effect.

I playfully swatted his hand away. "Well, that's what you've been telling me all night, and I've loved them all so far. I'm actually beginning to like surprises—well, yours, anyway."

"Don't think I'll forget that," he teased. "But I'm really hoping you're going to like this one."

"Let's see."

Edward smiled and took my hand. He led us through a set of French doors into a beautiful garden. It had gotten slightly darker and was now Twilight. All kinds of flowers and shrubs grew from the Earth, and a gorgeous fountain was in the center. Dim lights accented stone statues. It was all so romantic! Edward really had outdone himself.

He led us over to a small grove of trees and stopped. He held each of my hands in his between us. Edward remained silent and just stared into my eyes. After a while, he broke the silence and said, "Bella, there's something I need to say to you."

I reached up with my left hand and caressed his smooth cheek. He leaned his head into my hand. "So say it."

"I love you."

My eyes still hadn't left his. There was something in his eyes, a sense of unease, and I knew that he wanted to say something more. "I love you, too," I said. "But there's something else. I know you haven't planned tonight to tell me that. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me." I was beginning to get worried.

He took a deep breath and pulled my hand from his face, though he still held it. "I love you, Bella, more than anything—I always will." I had never seen him this nervous. "I'll understand if you don't feel the same, but I thought that—"

He was rambling, so I cut him off. I covered his mouth with my free hand. "Get to the point, Edward."

He took another deep breath and reached into an inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. I gasped, my right hand flying to my throat, and my heart accelerated. Was that what I thought it was? He snapped open the lid, and there, nestled in the velvet, was a sparkling diamond ring. I pressed my hand to my mouth and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. He pulled it out but didn't say anything right away. My heart was racing. He looked into my eyes and, smiling, picked up my left hand. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he bent down on one knee and then, in that glorious voice of his, said the words that would change our lives forever. "Isabella Swan, will you give me the honor of your hand in marriage?"

The tears were flowing freely now. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Edward's smile grew even wider. He kissed my hand and slid the ring onto my finger. He stood up and pulled me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and he spun me around. His hands seized the sides of my face, and he kissed me one, two, three times. "I love you, Bella. I love you so damn much. You've made me the happiest man on the Earth. Thank you for that."

"I love you, Edward Cullen. Thank you for wanting me to be your wife."

"Hmm, Mrs. Edward Cullen. I like the sound of that." He brought his lips to mine once more and kissed me like never before. His lips were exuberant. My mind was quickly becoming a jumbled mess, and I had to break away for air. His eyes locked onto mine again, and they smoldered. Edward ran his thumbs across my cheek, and I smiled up at him. "Well future Isabella Cullen, I have to ask. How would you feel about a short engagement?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why do you ask?"

"If you'd like, we could be wed tomorrow. I would say tonight, but it would be too dark by the time we got there."

I reached up and threw my arms around his neck. "Sounds like a plan to me! And where exactly is there? No, wait, surprise me."

He smiled the crooked grin that I loved best. "I think I will. Let's go home." He wrapped one arm around my waist and picked up my left hand with the other. He kissed each of my fingers and then the ring that was now mine.

"Okay."

Edward led us back through the ballroom and out front to the car. He opened my door for me and didn't let go of my hand until I was safely seated. I watched my fiancé walk over to the driver's side and climb in. I scooted over next to him and laid my head n his shoulder. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I sighed, content, and wiggled my finger to watch the diamonds sparkle. He leaned his head onto mine and we gazed at the ring that now adorned my finger. "It suits you," he whispered.

"I couldn't agree more." I looked up at him and smiled. He kissed me and then pulled his arm away to start the car. He put it in drive and then wrapped his arm back around my shoulders. We sat in silence for a while, and I was getting sleepy. It had been a long day. "Sleep, my Bella. It'll be a while before we get to Charlie's."

"I don't want to miss anything."

He chuckled. "There won't be anything to miss. Besides, you need your rest. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I'm sure your mother will tire you out."

I gasped and turned to look at him. "She's coming?! How did she take it?"

"She doesn't know yet. I sent them plane tickets a few days ago, and I figured that I'd tell them it was for just a visit or our wedding when they got here."

"Good idea, but what about Charlie? You don't have a 'visit' excuse for him."

Edward smiled at me. "He already knows. While you were getting ready with Alice, I drove over and talked with him about this first. He's accepted it."

"You're kidding me."

He shook his head.

"What did you say?!"

"I told him that I wanted to ask you to marry me."

"That's it?" I was shocked.

"Yes. His thoughts were what I expected them to be at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how deeply I care for you. He thinks we can make this work."

"Wow." That was more than I'd ever expected from Charlie. A random thought came to me now. "When you said you were hunting with Alice…" I started.

"We went shopping," he confessed. "I _was_ hunting, just not for what I led you to believe."

"So what you're saying is that you let her, and only her, get my dress…and everything else…"

"Don't worry, Love. She had strict guidelines and slight visions of what you'd pick, so she ultimately saved you the hassle of going shopping with her."

What a relief. "Okay, just as long as you don't have to spend forever wearing a ring that your sister picked out impulsively."

He chuckled. "You're right—scary thought. But I purchased the rings myself, so there's no need to fret."

With my last statement about 'forever', another thought came to mind. I was afraid of Edward's reaction to it though. "Edward," I started in a small voice.

"Yes, my darling fiancée?" he said with a grin.

I would never get used to hearing him say that. "How is my forever going to work? When will you change me?"

"Do you still want me to?"

"Yes." Boy, did I answer that one fast.

He took a deep breath. "Just say the word. I'll do it whenever you want me to."

I stared up at him in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm very serious."

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I possibly could—not the smartest thing to do while he's driving, but it's Edward, so like it really matters. "Thank you, Edward!"

"No, thank _you,_ Bella. I still don't see how you are so willing to throw your life away yo become one of the eternally damned, but I have ceased to care. I want to spend eternity with you, Bella, and only you."

I was crying again. Great.

He ran his fingers through my hair. "Shh, sleep, my Bella. You're exhausted." He did have a point. I snuggled into his side and rested my head on his chest. Sleep came almost instantly.

**A/N: So yeah…this is about twice what I usually write, but I didn't want to interrupt anything. I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: so Charlie is a bit out of character, but I like it this way. He has accepted that Edward is the only one who is going to make Bella happy and that he will always protect her. He's even, dare I say it, beginning to like Edward. He sees the change that Edward brought in Bella when he came back. He's forgiven Edward so that he doesn't have to see Bella go back to how she was when Edward was gone. He trusts him with his daughter. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**CH. 7  
**Edward's POV

I knew the moment she had fallen asleep. Her breathing slowed, as did her pulse. I kept my arm wrapped around her and never wanted to let go. I was perfectly content to inhale her heavenly scent and gaze at her beautiful face for the rest of eternity.

When I pulled into the driveway, Charlie flipped on the porch light, flooding the yard with a warm, yellow glow, and whipped the front door open. I looked down at her sleeping form and took in her peaceful face and couldn't bring myself to wake her. I picked her up and placed her hands on her stomach. Her engagement ring glinted in the moonlight. I smiled. She was so beautiful, and she would soon officially be mine. How had I ever gotten to be so lucky?

As I neared him, Charlie looked first at me and then at Bella. His eyes zeroed in on her left hand where he saw the diamond ring that would adorn her finger for the rest of eternity. His once-anxious face broke out into a smile. "Congratulations, kid."

I turned my seemingly permanent smile to him and whispered my thanks. I made my way up the stairs and into her room. I walked over and laid her on the bed. I pulled off her shoes and pulled the blankets up over her. I wished she didn't have to sleep in her dress, but there wasn't much I could do about that right now.

The moonlight coming in through the window splashed over her sleeping form. I stood there, taking in the magnificent sight before me, for an immeasurable amount of time. Time seemed to stand still when I was with Bella. Everything else seemed to disappear. I gently brushed the hair out of her face and pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'll see you soon," I whispered against her skin.

When I turned to leave, I noticed Charlie's silhouette standing in the doorway for the first time. How had that happened? I didn't know what to say. I simply settled with what I was feeling. "Thank you, sir. I can't even begin to say how much this all means to me."

"Just take good care of her for me."

"Always. I promise you that." His thoughts showed that he believed me. That was good. No, that was great. He finally trusted me with his daughter.

"Edward…" Bella was talking in her sleep again. She rolled over restlessly and smiled. "I love you."

My long-dead heart melted every time those words graced her lips, conscious or not. I looked back at her wistfully.

"You know, uh, Edward… You can, uh, stay with her tonight…if you want to…" _It's not like he's not going to be tomorrow night anyway… I'm surprised he doesn't sleep next to her every night as it is… They're fricken inseparable during the day…_

I had to resist the urge to laugh. He had no idea. "I'd like that very much." I smiled appreciatively at him. It's not like I didn't every night, but this time, it'd be allowed, technically speaking.

"Consider it an early wedding gift. I've thought about it all night, and I can't think of a single thing to give either of you."

"I wouldn't expect anything from you. You've given me enough. As for Bella, just give her your love. We've got everything else we need," I said to him. "All I need is her," I whispered looking back down at her and picking up her hand. I didn't mean for Charlie to hear, but I think he did.

"Where do you plan on living," he pressed.

"I planned on staying with the rest of my family while we're not at college, but if she wants to go somewhere else, it's totally up to her. I inherited quite a large estate near Chicago from my parents, so there's always that option."

_Chicago…that's a long ways away… But he's a lovesick puppy. He'd follow her to the ends of the Earth and back if she wanted him to. Good. He's going to support her in everything; I'm sure of that now. Bella's got herself a good man. I'm glad she's happy. _"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward." He turned to leave but stopped and turned around to point his finger at me. "Just no funny business, you hear me? And remember: I'm a cop, so I have a loaded gun with me at all times."

I still held Bella's hand, but looked up at him innocently. How would a normal teenager react to a death threat? "Of course not."

"Goodnight then."He turned again and closed the door behind him. I knew without a doubt that he would be coming in to check on us constantly throughout the night.

I grazed the back of my hand across her cheek and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "I love you, Bella Swan," I whispered.

"Edward," she sighed. She seemed happy.

I pulled my jacket, belt and tie off and draped the over the rocking chair. I kicked off my shoes and left them on the floor. I undid the top two buttons of my shirt and laid down on the bed next to her. She rolled over to face me and buried her face in my chest. Her arms were folded between us. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her to me. When I kissed her hair, she stirred.

"Edward?" She was still only semi-conscious.

"Shh, Bella, I'm here. Go back to sleep, my love." I started to hum her lullaby in her ear to help her go back to sleep. She snuggled closer to me and was back asleep in no time at all. I buried my nose in her hair. I knew Charlie would be checking on us all night, so I decided to feign sleep and "dream" of Bella.

Sure enough, around midnight, I heard the door creak open. We were still in the same position we had been in an hour ago when we went to bed. _Good, they're asleep._ His thoughts paused, and he simply watched us. _He holds her like she's the most precious thing in the world. To him, she probably is. I'm sure I'm doing the right thing—letting them get married. Renée will just have to deal with it. She hasn't seen them the way I have. They really were made for eachother. _He closed the door again and went back to bed. I buried my face further in her hair and waited until morning when I could gaze into her deep brown eyes once again.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. An insight into Charlie's mind. Did it help? I like his character in this. Also, I can offer a sneak peak to any reviewers. Bribery tends to work for my other fic… Please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8**  
Bella's POV

I woke up to the chill of Edward's smooth kisses running up and down my neck. I giggled and turned my face to let him kiss me properly. Now that's what I call an alarm clock.

"Well, my darling Fiancée, are you ready for breakfast? Charlie's down in the kitchen already." After seeing the alarmed look on my face, he added, "Don't worry, I've been keeping close tabs on him. Everything smells fine." What a relief. I sighed and reluctantly climbed out of bed.

"You should probably be aware of the fact that Charlie knows I'm here."

I whipped around to face him in shock. "What?! How?! When?!" I stuttered.

He smiled at my reaction. That was a good sign, I guess. "He told me last night after I carried you to bed that I could stay with you if I wanted to."

I relaxed and smiled at him. "Like it's ever stopped you before."

"Well, it's settling to know that he trusts me with you."

"I agree. Now I need to get ready before he suspects we're otherwise engaged." I smiled slyly at him.

"You'll have plenty of time. Go have your human moment. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Good." I gathered some clothes and my bag of toiletries and dashed to the bathroom. I took my shower as fast as I could. In my haste, I dropped the bottle of shampoo. I hoped Edward didn't think I had slipped and killed myself or something. I jumped out and pulled my clothes on rubbing a towel around on my head. I ran a brush through it and left it at that. Alice was sure to re-do it later, anyway. I hurried back to my room and into the waiting arms of my betrothed. "Missed you."

"You were only gone five minutes."

"Five minutes too long, if you ask me."

He smiled, clearly pleased with my answer. "Hungry?"

"Starved."

He stood up and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed and kicked my legs. Though I knew he wouldn't drop me, I wrapped my arms tightly upside-down around his chest. He carried down the stairs and into the kitchen that way. "Good morning, Charlie," Edward said pleasantly like there was nothing awkward about this situation.

"Morning, Edward."

Edward flipped me over and sat me down in a chair. My face was flushed a bright red, both from the recent rush of blood to my head and embarrassment. "Thanks for letting Edward stay last night, Dad."

He stared intently at the sausage sizzling in the frying pan. "Weak moment," he mumbled.

I jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, all the same." I got the dishes out of the cupboard to set the table. "Will you be joining us, Edward?" I asked slyly.

"No, I really should be getting back to help Alice get things prepared."

"Do you want me to help?" I asked him.

"No, we've got everything under control. All I want you to do is relax and enjoy yourself." Typical. "I'll have Alice come get you when it's time for you to get ready."

"Why can't _you _come get me," I whined.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," he joked. "Actually, I'm surprised she's let me stay here as long as she has." He grinned as he referenced what a control freak his sister could be. "Anyway, on a brighter note," he began, "Emmett will be picking Renée and Phil up from the airport soon, and we'll be man and wife not long after," he added in a hushed tone. He smiled angelically down at me and then turned to Charlie. "Alice will be over shortly for you to try on your tux."

Charlie started grumbling incoherently and rather aggressively cracked an egg and dumped it into the pan. I walked over and picked the shells out of it and kissed his cheek. "You should feel lucky. I have to wear a dress, _and _let her do my hair and make-up."

He was silent for a moment. "Touché."

Edward chuckled and gave me a short kiss before turning and walking out the door. I walked to the window and watched him go until his car disappeared around the corner. I sighed and walked back to the kitchen. I was too giddy with excitement to be truly upset, though.

Amazingly enough, a seemingly edible meal sat on the table, and there weren't any scorch marks in sight. "Wow, Dad, I'm impressed. You didn't burn the house down or anything."

His cheeks grew slightly pink. Now I knew where that particular curse had come from… "Just eat."

I sat down and made a show of taking the first bite out of a pancake. I slowly cut a square off and brought it close to my face and squinted at it. Next, I sniffed it and tentatively nibbled off a corner. I popped the rest of it in my mouth and sat silently, deductively.

"Ha ha, very funny. It can't seriously be that bad, can it?"

I smiled. "You never know."

We finished eating in a comfortable silence. The meal was surprisingly good. He must have paid more attention to my cooking than I ever gave him credit for. I sighed. That was comforting. At least I knew he'd be able to survive on more than pizza after I moved out.

I was just finishing the dishes when I heard the crunch of gravel in the driveway outside. Alice was here.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so short, but life has been crazy and I felt bad for leaving you with nothing. The next chapter will be much much longer, I promise. And it'll be good. (I hope. You'll have to **_**review**_** and tell me.) I'll tell you this much: ceremony. It shouldn't take too awfully long; I have it mostly planned out in my head. Sneak peek available! Please please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9  
**Bella's POV

**A/N: It's a lot longer than usual, but so was the wait. Hope it was worth it!!**

Usually, I'd object to Alice's poking and prodding as she did my hair and make-up, but not today. I was getting married to Edward and wanted to look like I belonged by his side. And so, here I stood, hours later, dressed in a beautiful gown (courtesy of Alice) with immaculate hair and make-up (also Alice's doing) ready to walk down the aisle and start my new life with Edward.

The car that was to take Alice and I to the ceremony—an old Rolls Royce—arrived a short while later. I still had no idea where we were going, but I climbed in eagerly all the same.

I could just barely see the highway at the end of the driveway when Alice attacked me from behind and covered my eyes with a blindfold. "Alice, what are you doing?!" I squealed.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied innocently.

"Yes, but _why_?" I whined.

"Edward wants it to be a surprise, therefore you can't see where we're going. You'll like it better this way—trust me." If I could've seen her face, I'm sure she'd have a smirk spread across it.

I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back against the seat. "Fine," I sighed.

"Come on, don't be that way! You're getting married! Don't be such a grouch!"

Any other time, me and the word marriage in the same sentence would've made me cringe, but not this time. Now, I couldn't be happier about it. I felt a smile creep across my face at the thought.

I felt the car stop a short while later, and I had absolutely no idea where we were. I heard Alice open the door and suddenly found myself standing outside. I made to remove the blindfold, but Alice slapped my hand away. "We're not there yet, Bella. Be patient!"

"You're one to talk," I mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing," I answered. I knew she had heard me.

"That's what I thought," she muttered. "Are you ready?" she asked in a louder voice.

"For what, exactly?"

"We're not quite there yet," she answered evasively.

With that, I felt myself being lifted. I squealed in surprise. Alice held me carefully and pulled the skirt of my dress up into my lap. "Hold this," she commanded. I did as I was told.

Without any prior warning, my chauffeur took off. I had no idea how fast we were going, but I had no desire to find out and risk vomiting on my dress…or Alice.

She stop a little while later and let me down. The ground was soft and squishy beneath my very _flat_ shoes. (I had refused to leave the house in the heels Alice tried to force me into.)

"Alice, where are we?"

"You'll see," she chimed.

She took the blindfold off, and tears filled my eyes as I took in the sight surrounding me.

Our meadow had been totally transformed into the most beautiful thing I had ever seen—aside from Edward. A red cloth aisle led up to a lighted arch under which Edward stood. He smiled a breathtaking smile at me that I returned feebly. He looked absolutely stunning in his black tux, and I thought of how plain I would look next to him. Rose petals were spread up the aisle towards the altar, and candles were the only light source aside from the lights entwined on the arch and the stars in the sky. They twinkled brilliantly overhead. I hadn't fully realized how much time that Alice had really spent getting me ready for this.

Someone nudged my arm and brought my attention to them. Charlie smiled at me. I could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. He wasn't being extremely successful either, for tears threatened to spill from his eyes at any moment. "You look beautiful, Bella."

I blushed. "Thanks, Dad." I threw my arms around his neck and murmured into his ear. "I love you. Thanks for everything." I had no idea how much more time I was actually going to be spending with him after this, and I wanted to make the most of it while it lasted.

I released him and turned to Alice. She handed me a bouquet, smiling encouragingly at me, and went to sit next to Jasper. There were no others, save Charlie, in the ceremony. Edward's family sat in the few chairs facing the altar with Renée and Phil.

I could feel the tears threatening to cascade down my cheeks as Charlie offered me his arm. This was really happening. I linked my arm with his, and, together, we started down the aisle. I somehow managed to make it to the other end without tripping over my own feet. Charlie gave me a tearful smile. He lifted the veil from my face—a final gesture to Edward of his approval—and kissed my cheek. He smiled at me again before passing me off to Edward and taking his seat. Words cannot describe the joy I felt towards Charlie's acceptance of this.

Edward took my hand in his and led me to my place in front of the minister. A wide smile was spread across his face. He gently caressed my cheek with his free hand and stared into my eyes. "You look beautiful, Bella," he whispered.

I blushed a deep shade of red. Edward grazed his finger along my cheek. "I'm going to miss that," he whispered for only me to hear.

My eyes began to well up with tears. We were really here. I was marrying Edward, and he had agreed to change me so that I could spend forever with him. I couldn't see my life getting any better. Everything was perfect.

Edward wiped away the tear that had begun to fall down my cheek. He smiled gently and took my other hand in his just as the minister began to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan…"

I couldn't concentrate on the words coming out of the minister's mouth. Edward's eyes turned my brain to mush, just as they always did. I caught myself and looked away to regain composure; I didn't want to stutter at my wedding. It was just in time, too, because the next part was our vows. I hadn't had any time to write any, so I simply had to stick to the traditional, repeat-after-me ones. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring I was to slip on his finger. I had forgotten all about it—man, was I out of it. Edward, on the other hand…

"Isabella Marie Swan, my love for you knows no bounds. I will cherish you as my wife until the end of time. In good times and in bad, I will stand by you—as your protector, your lover, and your friend. I promise to love you forever—every single day of forever. For all eternity—as your husband." He pulled out another ring and slipped it onto my finger. It was stunning. There really was no other way to describe it.

That was it for me. The water-works started. His words of love and devotion were so incredibly poignant that I couldn't stop myself from crying. It seemed like ten years had passed before the minister finally said the words I had been waiting for. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward's hands reached up and held my face gingerly. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine with so much love that I was overwhelmed by it. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my hands on his muscled shoulders. I had to make sure that I didn't allow myself to let things escalate too far. There were people watching.

I ruefully pulled away when I heard Emmett wolf-whistle. And I thought I couldn't get any redder… I looked into Edward's eyes and bit my lip. He smiled broadly and swept me off my feet. Everyone stood up and clapped as he carried me back down the aisle. I wondered idly where we were going, but couldn't really care less as long as it was with Edward.

He kept walking through the trees until we were out of sight of the meadow. As soon as was safe, he started running. An errant thought entered my mind then. "Edward, how did Charlie and Renée and Phil get here?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Um, a plane?"

I rolled my eyes. Way to state the obvious. Although my question wasn't so brilliant either… "No, I mean in the meadow. It's a long walk, for human, anyway."

He smiled slyly at me. "Alice has her ways."

I had no idea what he could be talking about, and didn't think that he'd elaborate on the subject anyway. I decided that I really didn't want to know, and left it at that.

Edward continued running until he reached the clearing in which the Cullen mansion stood. He slowed down slightly and bounded up the steps, pausing at the front door. He got the door open somehow, and let it swing into the foyer. He smiled down at me before he carried me through the threshold, as was customary. The sight that met my eyes was extraordinary.

The Cullens' home had been transformed to look similar to the meadow. All of the light came from candles placed throughout the lowest level of the house. Rose petals were sprinkled all over, contributing to the mood. Edward let me down from his arms, and I slowly walked further into the house—my house—gazing at the beautiful scene around me. I heard my lullaby float around me from the piano behind me, and I turned to see Edward smiling gently at me. I returned his smile and headed over to where he sat. I walked up behind him and rested my hands on his shoulders, satiating my need to be close to my husband, and, closing my eyes, allowed the melody to envelop me completely.

The word still sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe that he was actually, officially, and only mine. I had never acted so impulsively and irrationally in my life, but it felt great. I can't believe it took me so long to agree to it. I wish it hadn't. Edward Cullen was my _husband_. Cue shiver.

I was glad that his family would be out hunting far, far away this evening. I felt bad at first for kicking them out of their own house, but, after Alice pointed out to me that Edward would've otherwise had to book a hotel room, I was quickly appeased. Edward wasn't one for subtlety. He much preferred _expensive _luxury and grandeur. I was also glad that Edward had decided to skip out on the reception. He had already forced me into dancing at Prom, so he didn't find the need to subject me to it again, I guess. I'm sure Charlie didn't mind. After all, I didn't inherit my two left feet from my mother.

The last chord lingered in the air around us. Edward slowly stood and turned to face me, reaching up with his hand to caress my cheek. I smiled and closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, inhaling the simple smell of him. He enveloped me in a hug and squeezed me briefly before releasing me and taking my hand, leading me towards the stairs. I followed him, and he looked back at me, still smiling. "Care to join me, my dear wife?" I had no idea if the sudden nervous feeling was mutual, but butterflies erupted in my stomach. I smiled back, all the same, nodding my head.

He led me up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom. The entire path was lit with flickering candles. He walked into his room, and I continued to the window—or wall, just made of glass—my shoes the only sound in the silent house. I peered out into the night, the moonlight illuminating everything with a soft glow. I could see it reflected in the river running behind the house in the distance. Edward walked up behind me silently, wrapping his arms around me. "Beautiful isn't it?"

I nodded, bringing my hands up to rest on his forearms.

"Just like you," he whispered, running his nose along my jaw line.

I smiled at his words. Tonight was just so perfect. So I was married at 18. So what? It was to a man that I would always love—for eternity, for we had that amount of time before us.

He released me, and I heard him walk away to shut the door and heard his shoes hitting the floor. I felt his breath on my neck as he stood behind me again. He ran his fingertips up and down my arm. "I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." My name sounded perfect falling from his lips. I shivered, goosebumps erupting on my arms where he trailed his fingers.

"And I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"Then we've reached an agreement," he whispered. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I turned my head to see his face, and he bent his lips to mine. Such passion arose in me that I could hardly contain it. My hands reached for the collar of his shirt, loosening his tie and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Our kiss did not become hurried but remained slow and passionate. I had never felt so much love and devotion for anyone else, and I know I never will.

He trailed his hands up my sides, grabbing my shoulders to pull me to the bed. We collapsed onto the mattress. I rolled onto my back, and he crawled over to me. My hand reached up and pulled his shirt out of his pants, untucking it, and I finished unbuttoning it. I ran my hands up his torso to his shoulders and pushed his shirt down his arms. He helped me to take it off, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. I dropped it to the floor and returned my hands to his bare chest, our lips never breaking apart…

**A/N: I know it's been forever, so feel free to to make me feel guilty...er. Not many people are reading it and it's very discouraging, but I will continue it for those of you who are. I am so busy it's not even funny, so I don't know when the next update will be, but the action should start picking up when I do. Hopefully it won't take so long. Reviews are immensely appreciated. :) **


End file.
